


There's Monsters Everywhere!

by CollieWolf



Category: South Park
Genre: And yes. that's a Trump monster, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, probably, was that a homestuck refrence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollieWolf/pseuds/CollieWolf
Summary: Tweek Tweak is a schizophrenic kid whose parents move, once again, to their child's distress. What's worse is that they move to a completely abandoned town. At least that's what Tweek thinks, but the monsters he sees walking around aren't just in his head, they're real. And the worst part is that he starts to like an alien, one of his biggest fears. Overtime he'll come to deal with his feelings but at the beginning it's quite a struggle.





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek was used to feeling alone. He had always felt like a freak, head filled with monsters and as shaky as a leaf. It never felt like his parents cared, they where off in another world with a nice sunny field and a big sign for their coffee brand shining like the sun. Tweek hated his parents but that didn't matter at the moment, standing in front of the looming building that would be his so called school. As he walked into the barren schoolhouse he was met with the sight of monsters of every shape and size. Some that he's never seen before. For a little it was disorienting but he got used to it in almost a second, Tweek walked toward the principles office, in the minute it took to find it Tweek realized he had got used to doing that at some point, immediately going to the principles office to have someone give him a tour of the school. After he walked in he realized it really wouldn't matter. After all no one's actually in this school, but despite that he's greeted by the sight of some attendants, even though they were just figments of Tweek's imagination, they welcomed him and say "Hi! what can we do for you?" in unison. Tweek gulps and manages a small:

"Um.. I'm new to the school and I don't know where I'm supposed to go."

The two monsters behind the counter, a tentacle woman and an orc looking creature stare at each other, then smile at Tweek.

"We'll let the principle know the new student has arrived." The orc says.

The other stands up and walks(?) into the room that's placed on the side of the room. After a second or two of waiting the door opens again and she ushers him inside.

What was waiting for Tweek was a very muscly gargoyle with sunglasses and a baby blue polo shirt.

"Hello, you must be Tweek Tweak." He says in a very curt-like manner. Tweek shivered and nodded slightly. The monster behind the desk nods and presses his finger to the intercom button, with a quick call for a girl named Wendy Testaburger  (Tweek felt bad for her with that last name. Just like his own it was the worst) he looks at Tweek and says "The student body president will be right with you Tweek, I suggest you go wait outside my office until she arrives." And nodded towards the door.

Tweek sighed as he plops down on the bench that sat next to the wall. The place was already a mess, Tweek knew that much, and getting shown around by an imaginary monster wasn't something he was looking forward to. His eyes wandered to the door. If that door would actually open by itself then, he would have to go to a haunted abandoned school. Hooray! But as he waited a small, not entirely there, feeling began crawling up his spine. What if these monsters _are_ real? What if they want to kill him, no he's too young to die he-

His panicked thoughts were cut short by the door squeaking open. Tweek yelped and looked over to see, not a monster like everything else in this school, but a human girl, about the same age as Tweek, at least from her appearance. His mouth dropped open and he shot up like a rocket. He's not alone! Here's proof! A human girl who... heard Tweek's imaginary principle monster call for her.

His heart leapt to his chest as he looked around at the office, he stared at the monster with tentacles for hair and legs, her fingers where pressing down the keys, the orc was filling up a small coffee cup, the mug was steaming. Tweek's nightmares never got that detailed. He looks over once more at the human girl, Wendy Testaburger, his shaking hands became shakier, his breathing more panicked as he struggled to walk forward, tripping over his own feet right into her arms, shocked but not too confused she held him.

"Shh, shh it's okay, it's okay." She whispered into his ear. After a while he shook violently and shot up. "So it's all real right, it's all real and this town is full of monsters instead of just being a ghost town and I'm really not insane bu-"

"Okay, slow down. Yes, this town is full of monsters." She started leading the blond toward the door. "No, you're not insane. At least I don't think so." Now she was opening the door and pushing him out the room. "The town isn't a ghost town, either." Closing the door behind them, she waited until all the rest of the kids cleared into classes before shuffling along with Tweek close behind.

"Now that that's over" she muttered, "I'll give you the tour of the school!" Picking up her pace a little she started pointed at random classrooms that Tweek knew he would grow to fear. The art room, the gym, the cafeteria. At one point she stopped at a locker and told him it was his. Nodding he said he'd get the combination later. She turned to continue and Tweek, knowing nothing better to do and honestly he wouldn't know what else he'd be able to do, he trudged on after her.

A little while later, they came to a classroom where she stopped again. She motioned for Tweek to step in and when he did, he was greeted by the sight of many, horrifying monsters that he realized would be his classmates. Squeaking he looked over at Wendy who walked in, motioning once again for him to enter.

"Hello guys, I'd like to introduce a new student, this is Tweek Tweak!" Nudging Tweek in the side slightly she smiled, encouraging him to speak.

"Uh.. u... Hi?" He squeaked out, looking around the room at each of the monsters who he would have to talk to at some point in his time here.

"What kind of monster is he?" Came a cry.

"He looks so weird, why's he shaking like that?"

"Are you a werewolf like Clyde?" Shouted another.

"Wh- No! I'm a human!" Yelled Tweek.

"A... Human? Oh! You mean like Wendy?"

"Yeah!"

Looking over at Wendy for approval he smiled when he saw her approving look. Sighing quickly, he knew he probably made a good first impression! He never did that! Ever!

 _maybe this won't be so bad.._ thought Tweek.

Letting his teacher, an orange demon looking creature with a golden Toupée named Mr. Garrison, lead him to his seat, he looked at the neighboring kids. A normal-ish looking kid who smiled as soon as he sat down. His canine, no not just his canine teeth, all of them where sharper than a normal humans. With bright yellow eyes and small, slitted pupils, Tweek assumed this was the werewolf Clyde that he had just heard about. Smiling back, he moved onto the next kid.

A blue skinned humanoid creature with a glass collar filled with water gave off a big fish like monster vibe. He had legs, after all the kid had on pants. Dark brown hair fell to about the bottom of his ears from the back, Tweek couldn't see his face or his bangs, the hair sticking up gave away the fact that he had at least a small amount of those.

The next creature was a fuzzy, brown looking monster with purple eyes, as he turned to smile at Tweek he could see that. He nodded quickly and moved on.

The kid sitting in front of him was also kind of normal looking, with short black hair poking out from a blue chullo hat with a yellow puff ball. He had gray skin, weird but not unusual here. He hoped he really didn't need to talk to them, he was still shaky but it had calmed down if only a little. Breathing in deep he sighed, looked up and saw the gray kid had turned around and was staring him right in the face.

Tweek froze, he really didn't know what to do in this situation, gulping he let out a soft, shaky laugh, quiet and possibly too soft to hear. Looking down quickly, he shuddered as he felt the boy's gaze move back to the front, he was so quiet. It was extraterrestrial to say the least.

 _Wait..._ thought Tweek 

_Is he an alien?!_

One of Tweek's biggest fears was aliens, creatures of the night that stole away children and cows just to make random discoveries about the life on that planet. If he was really an alien then Tweek would loose it, he decided. He'd get his parents to move again! Easy, just get their minds on the present and get them to realize that the town that they moved to is full of creatures of the dark and then they'd move again!

Easy.

But Tweek reasoned with himself, he could only ever have a half conversation with his mom and dad, they told stories with "I don't know, I... I think he moved?" "Yes, I think that's what happened." instead of coming up with an ending that could actually teach their kid a thing or two about self fucking defense! 

Sighing he placed his head in his hands, grabbing his hair and tugging softly. He hated his family for many reasons that he thought where very valid.

It took a while for Tweek to start trying to concentrate on the lesson, the way the teacher taught was concerning to say the least. He swore a lot? Why did he need to do that? He also yelled at his students when they spoke out of turn, not the worst method for discipline Tweek had even seen. He had been whacked with a stick in one of his old schools whenever he had spoken out. Probably one of the reasons he hated school so much. The bell rang and all the kids scrambled out of their seats, looking around Tweek quickly caught sight of Wendy and rushed to her.

"Hi! Wendy can I uh... Can I sit with you today it's just I-I'm new and I don't know anyone and it's kinda freaky to sit with-"

Once again, Wendy cut him off by nodding.

"It's okay, Tweek, I had the same thought when I came here, but just so you know, I sit with a bunch of girls from the school."

Tweek stifled a small shiver and nodded.

"At least I won't be alone!"

 

Tweek felt very,  _very_ alone sitting at Wendy's table, all the girls ignored him, only Wendy ever talked to him, smiling and laughing at one of his little (And very bad, according to Tweek) jokes. It was nice but, he knew he would never fit in in that group. He wished he could have something normal happen to him that day...

Then someone grabbed his shoulder and yanked him to the ground and Tweek immediately regretted that wish he made.

"Are you trying to flirt with  _my girlfriend?_ " Came a growl from the stitched up boy standing above him, frankenstein's monster esc to say the least. He wore a blue beanie hat with a red rim and puffball. His coat was an ugly shade of brown and his pants where a pair of black sweatpants. 

"Stanley! We're not dating anymore so just leave Tweek alone!" Wendy had stood up, she was almost as tall as Stan, if not taller. It might have been funny on another day but the moment wasn't right for Tweek to start giggling.

"Stay out of this Wendy, I'm trying to defend you from this creep whose trying to date you!"

"Really? Hey, girls, Stan just described himself accurately for once!" Wendy said stiffly to the group of monsters over her shoulder.

"Hey dickhead." Came a voice Tweek had never heard. He looked over the frozen Stan's shoulder to see the gray monster from earlier staring down the back of his head.

"C-C... Uh, heeyyy Craig!" Stan turned around in a flash, Tweek could see his hands being held behind his back where shaking ever so slightly. Craig stared coldly now at the face of Stan but didn't say anything and started walking slowly toward him. Tweek muttered "so he's the big bully."

Stan was pushed aside and Tweek's head jerked up to see the gray boy staring at him. He raised his hand and Tweek waited for the hit. He didn't know what he had done, but in this town he would never know who he'd offend. 

"Come on."

"What?"

"Let's go, come with me." Craig said, holding out his hand further to have Tweek take it. Afraid of getting beat up, he hesitated before grabbing the boy's outstretched hand and letting himself being pulled up. Craig let go and turn, obviously thinking Tweek was going to follow him.

Tweek glanced back, looking at the guy who just pushed him to the ground. He was back to fighting with Wendy. "Good luck Wendy." He muttered under his breath. "She'll be fine, Wendy's got a heart of fire. She wins almost all of their fights."

"Really? Y'know I'm honestly not surprised. She's a really cool girl!"

"Yeah, don't know why she hangs out with Stanley though, he's an ass."

"Right! I didn't even like... flirt with her! He just thought cuz I made her laugh when I made a really bad joke!! Like why did he-"

"I brought a thing, guys."

Craig motioned to a table away from the center of the room where the kids who had sat around him, smiling at Tweek and Craig.

"A thing? Really Craig, you don't even ask a guy his name before brining him to our table? Rude." Chuckled the furry kid with purple eyes.

"Hi, Tweek, I'm Token Black. It's really cool to have you in our school."

"Uh-"

"Okay okay okay, quick question because I only have one example but do you have any powers?"

"Wha, no? Hu... uh humans don't have any powers? At least not that I know of?" Stuttered out Tweek to the wolfish looking boy.

"Cool cool, oh I'm Clyde, like Token said whatever whatever school." He mumbled as he pulled out a ringed notebook with one sentence, writing down another then closing it and putting it away. He sighed and looked up at that gray boy standing next to Tweek.

"Man humans are boring, they got no unique powers!"

"W-wweelll that's because they weren't bor... Well they must be..."

A long pause from the fish kid.

"No, C-Clyde they have many ssuperpowers. Y'know like... a-anxiety, depresssion, that crap that we don't have."

"Schizophrenia, I have schizophrenia can we count that." Tweek mumbled.

Clyde slammed open the ring notebook and in big letters wrote a clear, simple:

**SCHIZOPHRENIA**

"Clyde he didn't mean that, schizophrenia is a mental illness." Said Token.

Tweek was very overwhelmed. All these kids who had just suddenly talked to him and joked with him? That was odd, they where odd. But Tweek also thought about the fact that these people weren't human, they where monsters who very rarely got to meet a new person, making new friends was easy for them. It wasn't for Tweek but for the minute he could play along.

"So Tweek" Craig said, motioning towards an empty seat on the other side of the table, he sat and gulped, he was in the middle of Clyde and Token, that was fine with him, but he was also right across Craig, shaking he looked over to see Clyde scribbling out the schizophrenia in the notebook. Token was eating, like a kid during lunch because that's exactly what he was.

"Why did you guys move here? No one really knows about South Park and if they do they freak out and kind of freak out?"

"Well that's because my parents don't actually care about people but their coffee brand, they needed to find a small town with no big brand coffee stores so they could actually do well."

The table grew silent at his answer.

"How... how do you know all that?"

"They have no filter."

"Damn."

Almost immediately the group picked up their volume again, the chattering was confusing, the babble was full of emotion, something was off about it. Tweek had never heard people talking like this, talking with a tone of comfort and peace.

No one had ever talked around Tweek like this before, like he was normal.

It took a while, but the bell rang again, the kids shuffled their feet back to class and Tweek sat down, hoping for the bell to ring again, waiting until his first day at this school would be over.

_bring_

_bring_

_briiing_

Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek walks home after a long day of school full of monsters, jokes and fights. He tries to talk some sense into his brain dead parents

 

Taking a shaky breath, Tweek walked out into the hall of the school. He had been the last person in his class to leave and there was a reason. Tweek  _hated_  hallways. They were cramped, loud, and people shoved. Thinking about it made him shiver.

He knew he needed to get home fast, he had left his medication at home and he could already hear the voices begin.  _Not good enough, not good enough!_  They whispered in his ears. Clamping his hands over them he made his way to his locker; he had to try the combination at least once before going. Setting down his belongings, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that the orange gargoyle of a teacher had gave him.

" _42... 13... 27"_  He muttered aloud. He turned the lock to the numbers and pulled.

"Yes!" He nodded his fist as it gave way, standing up and closing the locker. He turned around to see Craig Tucker.

" _rRR JESUS CHRIST_ " He screeched, flattening himself to the lockers. Craig’s eyes widened slightly, his eyebrow twitching up.

"I- Oh god, I'm sorry dude, I-"

"You’re cool." He said. "My locker’s above yours."

It took a second to register what he meant but as soon as the gears in his head turned he jumped, moving to the side. Craig stepped up to the lockers and calmly opened his without even putting his com in. Tweek guessed he put a pencil or something in there so he didn't have to do as much to get his things. His locker wasn't decorated; in fact, it was messy. There were small papers littered in it, empty wrappers adding to the mess.

"Geeze, you should clean that ou-" Tweek slapped a hand over his mouth, then flinched as Craig turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I probably should." He said, then turned back to his locker, grabbing the clutter and shoving it in his bag. Tweek looked at him, confused. Thankfully Craig noticed and said "I'm going to throw them away later."

_Yeah, idiot. You should have known that._

Tweek smacked his head, Gritting his teeth.

"I, uh- I really need to get home a-"

"Where do you live?" Craig said, already walking. Tweek yelped and hurried forward, noticing how empty the halls had already started getting. He blinked and tried to remember.

After stuttering out the numbers Craig’s mouth twitched slightly.

"That's on the way to my house, let's walk with each other."

Tweek’s eyebrows felt like they were going to fly off his forehead. "W-What? Why would you want to do that? it's not that far, you'll probably just have to walk longer, you really don-"

 _IDIOT._ The voices screamed.  _He's only doing this because he pities you, if you actually want someone to even like you you’ll have to stop talking_.

Tweek flinched. He had restrained himself from hitting his head; his old therapist had told him that he only thought it helped but it didn’t. Reaching up he yanked on his hair and growled,  _shut up shut up shut upp_  he thought to the voices. Craig had never stopped but after a minute of Tweek standing still, he turned around.

"Nah, it'll take just as long as I usually take," Craig said calmly, staring into Tweek’s eyes. Tweek shivered; he wasn't used to this. Any kid before him treated him like he had the plague. He was ignored and all his 'friends' had tried to ignore him as much as possible.

"Tweek!" Called Wendy, walking down the hall with her clique.

"Hi Wendy!" He yelled back, waving.

"Do you want to walk home with us today?"

Before Tweek could even answer, Craig cut in. "I got this Wendy, you can go hang out," he said, waving his hand.

Wendy smiled "Aww, thank you Craig!" She said as the girls sauntered past him. One of them, a blond cat girl with curly hair, smiled and patted his shoulder. He stared at her as she walked past, tail swishing out of a hole in her black jeans.

"I guess Bebe likes you." Craig said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I gu-"

_He's lying to you. Get out of there; go home._

Tweek yanked at his hair and let out an involuntary growl.

"Gah- I guess."

Craig didn't do anything except turn around and walk, and Tweek was so thankful for that. As they reached the doors of the school, Craig turned around again as he opened the door. He didn't say anything as Tweek walked through, then did the same, shaking slightly.

Walking seemed awkward to Tweek. Really, all they did was shuffle their feet and look anywhere but the other. Tweek was having trouble not staring at Craig's gray skin and dark green eyes. His mind wandered as he tried to describe it, the word he settled on being ‘enchanting’.

The strangest part about the walk was how quiet the voices were, like being around someone else that didn't react to his noises was calming him down. Until...

They came across a crossing walk.

Craig stopped and began to look both ways. But Tweek was frozen in his tracks. His shaking worsened, his eyes grew wide and he instinctively reached out to grab anything, which turned out to be Craig's jacket.

"What?"

"No! C-Can't do that." He managed to stutter out between images of him getting run over. He thought of when he was 5 and his parents almost slammed into him as he was walking around the car to get in.

"Okay," Craig said, no emotion in his voice. Still, Tweek could almost see concern in his eyes.

"Then we'll take the long way."

"W-What? No! I- I can't let you waste your time on me!" Tweek yelped. After all, the only reason he walked with him was because Craig had said it wouldn't take any longer than normal.

"I'm not wasting any time, dude. I have nothing to do, and the new red racer episode doesn't start until 5." He said. Tweek stared up at him with wide eyes.

"U-uhm," Tweek started and paused. Craig raised an eyebrow and Tweek managed to stutter out "Are there going to be roads to cross?"

Craig sighed, it didn't seem like a sigh of annoyance, just of disappointment. "Sadly, yeah. But they're smaller and not as many cars go by."

Craig grabbed his sleeve, turning him, and started walking away from the cross walk, Tweek's sleeve still in hand.

"Craig?" Tweek whispered.

"Yeah?" Craig replied.

"Why are you doing this?” He paused. “I-I didn't mean that like it was a bad thing! I really appreciate this I just... No one's ever done this for me before, so why are you?"

The gray boy paused, as if gathering his thoughts before he spoke.

"Because I was where you are at one point. When I was like, 4 my parents decided we'd land here instead of space, move into the community so me and my little sister could live a normal life."

Tweek didn't say anything, trying to silently egg the alien on.

"I didn't speak English when I got here, and I was really shy. I didn't know anyone; people pushed me around, made fun of me. But then I learned the language and I pushed back. Being alone when you're the new kid sucks. Kids like Stan try to use you. I didn't want you to have to deal what I dealt with." 

Tweek stayed quiet for a moment while Craig started walking again.

"I looked up schizophrenia, it sucks that you have to deal with that."

"Yeah, I uh... I left my medicine at home so the effect of the one I took this morning is wearing off. They started, like, right after class.”

"Hmm," Craig said.

"Yeah," Tweek replied.

Silence.

As Tweek and Craig approached the smaller, seemingly less terrifying crossing walk, Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand and squeezed it gently. Even though the images of death by car still reared their ugly heads, Tweek got the courage to walk forward.

Craig had another idea. He pulled Tweek along at a jogging speed. Tweek didn't know what he was doing for a second and dragged his feet for about a foot before joining in. To Tweek's relief, they got across alive. Tweek sighed a soft sigh and turned to smile at Craig. In return, the noirette’s lips tugged up into a tiny smile, squeezing Tweek's hand one more time before dropping his own and turning down a street to keep walking.

Shuddering, Tweek paused, his brain running at wild speeds. He then ran to catch up with his new, alien, friend.

It took about 5 more minutes before they reached Tweek’s house, Craig waving goodbye before walking away. Tweek turned to the door and pulled. Locked.

Rummaging around in his pocket, Tweek pulled out a key and fit it into the slot, turning it and opening the door. Taking the key out and replacing it in his pocket, he stepped inside.

”Why, hello son.” His dad began. “How was your first day of high school?”

”rr- Good, I guess? I mean it’s full of monsters like this whole town but I made some new friends, so...” Tweek trailed off looking over at his parents who were lounging on the couch.

Tweeks parents were weird, in his eyes they could be worse than the voices in his head. Tweek didn’t care that his dad had got his age wrong, it happened all the time, he was more concerned about the look they were giving him.

”Well that’s wonderful sweety, I’m so glad you could make some friends.” His mother said.

Tweek looked over his parents, his dad, Richard Tweek, was a tall man, he wore the same green sweater everyday and never took off his name tag. His eyes were a shocking blue, like Tweek’s, but they were empty, distant.

Tweeks mom was better looking, her eyes were a greenish-blue hue and Tweek wished he had them. Her hair was a short bob, light brown in color. She wore a long dress that matched her eye color, and an apron was tied around her waste. You never saw her feet, the dress made sure of that.

Tweek smiled shakily, then ran up the stairs to his room. He couldn’t hear his parents doing anything, they did nothing a lot. Scrambling, he raced over to his drawers and yanked it open, grabbing the orange bottle and shaking one into his hand. Grabbing an old cup of dusty water he swallowed the pill.

Tweek shuttered, he could almost feel it sitting in his throat. It’d take a few hours to digest and work, Tweek learned that the hard way, so for about 2 hours he was being smack-talked by his brain. When he came out of his room again, his head had been smacked around a lot. 

Tweek walked down the stairs to the smell of potatoes and beef, like almost every day. Tweek felt his stomach grumble and jumped down the last few stairs.

_Heeey, sick._

A voice said and Tweek smiled, he loved the nice voices, high fiving himself, Tweek ran to the table and sat down.

”Ah, hello son, how was kindergarten?” His father said. “I’m so proud that you finally got into a school.”

”Thanks, dad.” Tweek said, completely ignoring his dads first question. After all, he had already answered that question.

Tweek began eating faster than he ever felt like he had eaten before. He didn't know why, but at the moment he'd rather just be in his room, alone.

 _Slow down, we don't want you to choke now, do we?_ Another voice said, Tweek gulped down the food in his mouth and began eating a little slower. In no time at all, Tweek was done with his food and running up the stairs again. Thankfully Mr. Garrison hadn't bothered giving him homework. Sighing, he plopped down onto his bed and pulled out his phone.

He had no one to text, so he did the second best thing.

He watched videos on the internet until 9 pm and he needed to sleep.

Taking one of his pills, Tweek put away his phone (far away from him so he didn't get radiation poisoning but close enough he could grab it and call the police), changed into his coffee stained pajamas and lay down, covering his whole body with his blanket and closing his eyes.

An hour later he realized he wasn't gonna sleep. Standing up, he began pacing, he turned on his light, locked his closet which terrified him because what if someone was in the closet and came out to kill him and-

 _calm down._ A voice said. Tweek took a deep breath and walked to the window. He didn't actually know where Craig lived, he could try walking around but a murderer could be out there and he didn't want to die.

Tweek sat down at the desk he had put together and pulled out a small, wrinkled sketchbook. 

Drawing always helped Tweek sleep, he wasn't the best but he wasn't the worst? His shaky hands never helped but he had been able to make things he was proud of before. Finding a pencil he began drawing.

He didn't have a plan, he just started drawing what was on his mind. One page was a big scribble of black that represented the dark. One was a man in his closet with a knife. Then as his hands traced the third picture, he realized he was drawing Craig.

After him being so nice, of course the alien was on his mind. Tweek had always thought that aliens where out to get him but instead, Craig had been nice! Nice enough to walk him home and talk to him and save him from a bully. Tweek sighed and closed the sketchbook, putting it away in one of the drawers on his desk and turned around.

To see a zombie sitting on his bed.

" _AAAAAAAH!!_ " Tweek screamed as the zombie boy stood up. He(?) was wearing an orange parka that covered his mouth and most of his face. Tweek could make out a few blonde hairs sticking out of the top of the coat. He was missing an eye, but the one that was there was a soft, baby blue.

"Well that's a rude way to greet a guest." He said, voice muffled by the fabric covering his mouth.

"H-How did you get in here?! I could have sworn I locked everything!"

"Not your window" The boy said, waving his hand towards it.

Tweek flinched and backed away.

“Oh, calm down, I’m not here to hurt you. Just wanted to see what you’re like. I think you’ll fit in fine here.” He said, eye twinkling.

”I’m Kenny.” The boy said, holding out his hand. “Kenny McCormick.”

Tweek hesitated before grabbing his hand and shaking it quickly before backing up again. “Tweek Tweak.”

”Oooh, I feel bad for you.” Kenny said, face scrunching up in a smile.

”Right? I hate my name.”

”Why don’t you just use your dads?” Kenny asked.

”Because, one, I hate my dad and, two, his name is Richard.”

”What’s so bad about that?”

”Dick Tweak.”

Kenny laughed. It was a strange, strangled sounding noise that would make you think he was chocking.

”You’re right, you’re right.” The blond chocked out between giggles.

 Tweek slightly smiled, and giggled. The night passed faster than he was used to, and he was happy, somehow. After about 5 hours of talking, Kenny slipped out the window again, waving farewell. Tweek watched as he climbed down the drain pipe, looking back up and sticking his tongue out from underneath his parka, walking over to the back fence and jumping over it.

Tweek stepped back, closing the window and locking it before laying back down.   

He stared at the ceiling for a while, the voices had faded a while ago but he could still softly hear them whispering, always whispering. His eyes fluttered close, and he fell into a deep sleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you liked! Tell me what I did wrong! I love feedback!!


End file.
